


【超蝙】好胜心

by sumsunsung



Category: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, Justice League (2017)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 19:23:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16816879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sumsunsung/pseuds/sumsunsung
Summary: 布鲁斯韦恩决定证明自己的魅力。





	【超蝙】好胜心

阿尔弗雷德推开房门，将早餐放在桌子上，然后把玻璃屋的透光模式改为日光，随之卧室中央的大床上，一个被子团成的大型茧状物体开始扭动并发出含糊不清的抗议声。

“布鲁斯老爷，今天是难得的晴天，我想您应该早点起床呼吸一下哥谭的新鲜空气，有利于身心健康。”

“不。”

布鲁斯·赖床侠·韦恩已经习惯了他亲爱的老管家的各种叫醒招数，通常来说，他能在被吵醒的下一秒再次进入睡眠，然而这一次他失算了。

阿尔弗雷德抖开最新一期的《哥谭日报》，头版头条印着醒目的标题《布鲁斯韦恩——失去魅力的中年老男人》。

“今天的《哥谭日报》头版内容十分有趣，我迫不及待想和您分享，既然您不想起床那我就勉为其难给您读一下。”

床上的茧毫无反应，阿尔弗雷德瞥了一眼然后高声朗读道：“布鲁斯韦恩，哥谭曾经的王子，无数男女的梦中情人，以其无人能敌的美貌与财富而闻名。如今的他已年过45正式进入中年阶段，随着年龄的增长，我们并未看到他的内涵与智慧有所增长，唯一增长的可能是韦恩的体重和肚腩……”

“天呐！阿福！”

床上的茧里伸出了一颗发型凌乱的头，毛茸茸的甚是可爱，然而阿尔弗雷德并未为之所动。

“我们从韦恩的私人服装师那里打探到，韦恩近半年来服装尺寸已经修改了超过5次，其腰围胸围和臀围的增长量十分惊人，不愿意透露姓名的服装师告诉我们，韦恩一直强调要在舒适的基础上利用服装掩饰他的体型变化，但服装师真的做不到了，韦恩发福的速度实在太快，如果他再不减肥，服装师只能辞职，他不能坏了自己在行业里的名声！”

“我没胖！这不是我的错！”韦恩猛地从床上坐起来，用手扒过乱糟糟的头发，“我已经每天按照你的营养食谱吃了，你不能这样羞辱我！”

“哦，那真是太好了，布鲁斯老爷。可是昨晚我在蝙蝠头套里找到的疑似油炸食品譬如汉堡的细小残渣是怎么回事呢？我可不记得我给你定制的营养食谱里有这些高脂肪高胆固醇的食物，还是说您昨天在汉堡店和哥谭反派大战三百回合了？”

“……”

布鲁斯没法反驳，对“垃圾食品”有所偏爱也不是他的错，吃个汉堡怎么了！明天就能减下来！

“近一年来，与韦恩有关的绯闻数量急速减少，上个月甚至一条绯闻都没有出现，其中缘由不经引人深思。本报调查记者采访了几个不愿意透露姓名的女士，拒她们所说，她们都曾经在各种场合被韦恩搭讪过，但最后不约而同地拒绝了韦恩的邀请。据她们所说，韦恩的搭讪有段无趣又单一，除了夸鞋子好看包包好看眼睛好看发型好看就没有其他手段了，而这种老掉牙的搭讪方式实在不能引起她们的兴趣，即使韦恩有大把的钞票。还有目击者声称，他亲眼看到韦恩在博物馆和一位高挑健美仿佛女神降世的美貌女子搭讪，被人毫不留情地推开了。”

“诽谤！我要告他们！”布鲁斯韦恩抗议。

“至少最后一句是真的，抗议无效。”

“年龄和体重蚕食了韦恩的魅力，带走了我们曾经的王子，再此本报调查记者呼吁广大市民，早睡早起勤加锻炼！”

阿尔弗雷德念完最后一段，将报纸折叠整齐，放在了布鲁斯的床头。

布鲁斯坐在床上完全没了脾气。

平心而论，布鲁斯的样貌依旧帅气，肚子虽然确实有些凸出，但根本没有到报纸里描写的那种程度，整篇文章都是添油加醋，作者的嫉妒心都从他的字里行间溢出来了。想到这里，布鲁斯就放心了下来，他摸了摸略微有些圆润的肚子，和自己和解了，他决定今晚要搞个大新闻，证明一下自己的魅力依旧。

今天的这场晚宴是为了庆祝哥谭市政府举办的“讲文明树新风”活动圆满完成，主办方花大手笔请来了当红歌手鸡毛。在布鲁斯的计划里，只要和对方在角落里交谈几句，第二天大街小巷就能传播一首诸如《我睡了布鲁斯韦恩》的歌，一切都是那么简单那么完美，直到小丑闯入了宴会厅。

布鲁斯蹲在桌角佯装害怕趁机观察形势，可惜他的身躯过于庞大，十分惹眼。

小丑把布鲁斯韦恩拎了出来，一把改制过的枪直顶布鲁斯的脑门，“我的宝贝蝙蝠仔在哪儿呢？再不来的话你的金主爸爸就要脑袋开花啦~”

布鲁斯忍不住腹诽，为什么永远是这一套，为什么总是要把他当诱饵引蝙蝠侠上钩，哥谭反派不能有点创新精神吗？不给他机会变身蝙蝠侠怎么出来！

没有。所以布鲁斯也只能用老一套。

“啊！超人！”

小丑转身看向身后，空无一人。

“布鲁西宝贝，你竟然骗我，我好伤心。”小丑抹了一把不存在的眼泪，手指就要扣动扳机。

一秒内，宴会厅内一阵人影晃动，小丑就被打包挂在了吊灯上。超人飘在小丑身边插着腰，“没有骗你。”

超人降落在大厅中央，宴会厅顿时炸开了锅，群众们纷纷起身鼓掌，隔壁的英雄超人先生又一次拯救了哥谭市民，哥谭王子布鲁斯一马当先靠了上去，手掌抚过超人结实的腹肌到达并停留在了超人伟岸的胸肌上。

“啊超人！感谢你又一次救了我们。”布鲁斯扬起嘴角，露出了一个勾人的微笑。

超人顿时起了一层鸡皮疙瘩，感到大事不妙。

‘布鲁斯生气了吗？他是怪我插手哥谭的事物吗？’

布鲁斯凝视超人的双眼，深情款款。

“你的眼睛真美。”

‘拉奥！他是要戳瞎我的眼睛吗？’

“我能得到一个吻你的机会表示感谢吗？”

‘这次怕是不能善了，总之先道歉！’

“韦恩先生……”

布鲁斯没有让超人开口，他用亲吻封住了超人接下来的话语。超人眨了眨眼睛，内心跑过一群闪电侠。在他能思考之前，身体自然反应就是闭上眼睛回吻了布鲁斯。

四周快门闪光一阵接一阵。布鲁斯满意地松开了超人，结束了这次的“感谢”。他看着超人睁开迷茫的双眼，然后脸颊肉眼可见的升起了红晕，接着超人光速逃跑了。

布鲁斯韦恩整理了一下有些凌乱的西装，在媒体的簇拥下昂首离场。

第二天，各大媒体头版头条都是关于布鲁斯和超人的那一吻，诸如《超人难逃哥谭王子的魅力》之类的文章更是全网刷屏，布鲁斯放下了手上的报纸，并对身边的阿尔弗雷德投去了挑衅的眼神。

“布鲁斯老爷，我不得不提醒你。”

“什么？”  
“未来一个月的小甜饼份额都没有了。”阿尔弗雷德目不斜视，“也是是小甜饼吃多了影响人的心智，我恐怕您不能多吃。”

布鲁斯·韦恩VS阿尔弗雷德·潘尼沃斯，从来没有赢过。

一个ABO彩蛋

超人：“布鲁斯，你最近胖了是因为……”  
布鲁斯：“我没胖！”  
超人：“你怀孕了！”  
布鲁斯：“……那我不用减肥了吗？”  
超人：“是的？”  
布鲁斯：“小甜饼无限供应吗？”  
阿尔弗雷德：“恐怕不行。”


End file.
